Returning Decision
by Connahsquay
Summary: SEQUEL OF 'Confused, Much' She's back, for good. But her feelings are still the same. Can she face upcoming challenges and confront her 'true love? *i suck at this summary. Story is much better!* Sakura Fanifc. R and R please!
1. Back Home

_**Chapter 1- Back home.**_

She stepped through the gates of the small village. She was followed by her three best friends.

'I'm home.' She sighed happily. Turning around to her friends, she noticed they didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong?" She asked them all. 

"…" Sakura glared at her red haired friend.

"Gaara?" She persisted. Kankuro and Temari paid no attention to Sakura and walked through the gates of the village. Gaara folded his arms across his chest.

"You didn't have to come back…" He sighed to her. Sakura smiled lightly.

"I know." She began. "But I wanted too." She turned around to walk into the village herself. But halted when she realized Gaara wasn't following her. She turned around and sighed.

"Are you coming?" she moaned. Gaara shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Why did you bring us?" He moaned. Sakura walked back to him and held his hand.

"You're my best friends!" she giggled. "That's why!" Gaara opened his eyes as he was being dragged into Konoha.

'Damn Sakura and her inhuman strength!' he cursed in his head. He had no choice but to follow her now.

They had caught up with Gaara's siblings. They now all walked to Tsunade's office. On their way, they heard constant whispers.

"What are they looking at?" Kankuro hissed under his breath. Sakura glared back at him.

"Duh!" She sarcastically commented back. "You're from the Suna, the sand country! You're not exactly welcome here." She turned to Gaara, who was lurking behind them. He looked extremely agitated. Sakura frowned slightly and began to walk slower to walk with him.

"Ignore them" She gestured. He looked up at her and smirked slightly.

"Fine." He scowled, but Sakura knew he would be fine.

Arriving at Tsunade's, Sakura knocked heavily on her door.

"Coming!" A worried voice shouted from inside. They door opened up rather quickly.

"Shizune!" Sakura gleamed, leaping at her friend. Shizune looked stunned but hugged back anyway.

"W-What are you doing back?" Shizune stuttered. 

"Nice welcome!" Kankuro muttered to Temari. He elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to gasp. Shizune looked up and noticed the three sand ninja.

"S-S-Sakura?" She gaped. Sakura looked at Shizune with a confused glare. "What are Kankuro, Temari and Gaara doing behind you?" Shizune took a step back into the building. Sakura turned around. 'Dammit! I forgot about them…' Sakura shouted inwardly.

"Oh!" Sakura nervously chuckled. "They are my friends! Don't worry, they won't cause any trouble." She reassured her. Shizune nodded and allowed the ninja to enter the building. Outside Tsunade's office, Shizune stopped them. 

"Strangely." Shizune stated. "Tsunade has been expecting you recently." Sakura nodded, puzzled, but entered the room. Temari and Kankuro began to follow her. But Sakura held up her hand.

"Alone" She told them, they both took a step back. Leaving a terrified Shizune alone with the three sand ninja.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade yelled around her room. Sakura grinned widely and walked over to her desk. But before she could sit down, Tsunade embraced her tightly.

"I knew you'd return soon!" She gleefully said. "Two years was too long!" Sakura forced Tsunade off her before she strangled her further.

"I know" Sakura replied. "I couldn't resist coming back to Konoha." Tsunade smiled at Sakura and then returned to her seat.

"How long will you be staying for?" Tsunade asked.

"Hopefully for a very long time." She answered. "But, tell me." Sakura sternly said. Tsunade sat up straight.

"How is every one?" She smiled again. "Yourself, Ino, Jiraya. And Sasuke!" Sakura laughed. Tsunade frowned at her last sentence. She knew Sakura had feelings for the young Uchiha.

"Sakura…" Tsunade sighed sadly. "I'm fine. And so is Ino. You can see her later." Tsunade stood up and walked over to a confused Sakura.

"But…Sasuke." She began. But Sakura interrupted with her concerns.

"Where is he?" She panicked "Is he hurt? Dead? What? Tell me!" She demanded. Tsunade could see the tears start to fill Sakura's eyes. She couldn't bear to tell her the truth.

"No!" Tsunade replied, shaking her hands ferociously. "He's fine. But there's some thing you should know about him…" She began. Sakura perked up and began to walk out the room. Freezing at the door.

"If he's fine…" She smirked. "He can tell me himself." Sakura then happily skipped out the room. Tsunade sat down again and continuously banged her head against her desk.

Walking out the building, she was followed by her three friends. 

"Bye!" She shouted back to a retreating Shizune. Sakura turned back around and continued walking.

"Where to now, Sakura?" Temari asked.

"Akatsuki Head quarters." Sakura replied stoically.

"Alright!" Kankuro beamed, charging ahead before freezing "Where's that?" He sheepishly asked Sakura. Sakura smiled childishly before frowning slightly.

"Sorry guys." She began to explain. "I can't take you. You'll give me away. You'll have to back to my flat and start to unpack." Kankuro frowned and Gaara looked emotionless any way.

"C'mon! Sakura?" Temari pleaded. "Just between us girls?" She pouted. But Sakura shook her head.

"No can do." Sakura frowned. "Now quick!" She shooed. "Go!" And with that, Kankuro and Temari sadly walked away. But Gaara stood firm.

"Leave, Gaara" She stated. Gaara smirked before turning away with his siblings. Sakura smirked and carried on walking to the Akatsuki HQ. _'You'll always have a place here, in the Akatsuki' Itachi told her_.

She just hoped that offer still stood. 

She arrived at the Akatsuki head quarters about half an hour later. She let herself in, just like she used to do. The hall was empty, and extremely quiet. Sakura didn't like it.

She walked around, but no one, not even Itachi was there. 

'Weird' she thought 'No body is here'

"Ah!" she screamed, falling over. She had been struck down.

"What are you doing here?" A man's voice yelled, holding to the floor. Sakura quickly turned around and kicked him away. 

'ANBU' Sakura snarled. He flew across the hall and into a mirror. Sakura jumped up and stood in a defence stance. They both charged at each other. Fumbling around the room, attack after attack, Sakura stood her ground and waited for the right moment. When that time came, she took out a kunai and cut his mask in half. As the ANBU held his mask together, Sakura kicked him to the floor and took his mask away from his face. Her eyes widened.

"S-S-Sasuke?" She stammered.


	2. You did what?

_**Chapter 2- You did what?**_

His eyes also widened.

"SAKURA?" He exclaimed loudly. Sakura climbed off the surprised Sasuke, he stood up and dropped his mask.

"That's ruined." He stated. Sakura looked at him with an apologetic face.

"Sorry…" She whispered, both Sakura and Sasuke started to walk around the room. They also questioned each other.

"Where's the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Not sure." He told her. "The ANBU based me here, assuming they would return. Supposedly there in Mist territory." Sakura sighed with relief.

'At least they're okay…' She thought.

"Sorry about attacking you." Sasuke frowned. "I couldn't see very well through that mask so, I didn't know it was you." Sakura giggled at Sasuke.

"Same." She replied.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked her. Sasuke sat down in, what used to be, the lounge room.

"I missed every one." She smirked. 

"I hope you didn't come back for me" Sasuke joked. Sakura joined along with his laughter, even though it was true. She did come back for him, for every body. Sakura then walked over to him and sat down too. The laughter died down.

"What have you been up to?" He quizzed. "Since you left, that is." 

"Well, Tsunade gave me accommodation with Gaara and his siblings." She slouched back onto the chair. But not before noticing that Sasuke had a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" She worryingly asked. Sasuke's eyes widened to her before he shook his head.

"N-Nothing." He lied.

"Any way" Sakura began again. "I finally finished school as a professional medic-nin. And I came back here to gloat in the Akatsuki's face. And that's when you attacked!" She joked at the last line. Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"What about you?" She questioned. "How did you get to join ANBU?" Sakura sat up, waiting for his answer.

"I'm captain, actually." He cleared. Sakura chuckled at him, before coughing to cover her laughter. Sasuke looked confused.

"Yeah, and that's it really. ANBU, training." He listed; Sakura sat back, knowing this would take long.

"Oh and I got married." He finished off casually. Sakura's rage flared up.

"WHAT!" She infuriated. 'Calm down Sakura! Calm!' her inner self screamed. 'Calm down?' She argued in her head. 'How am I meant to do that? He's MARRIED!' Sasuke flinched at Sakura's anger. But then she, kind of, calmed down. Sakura placed a fake smile on her face.

"Congrats!" She laughed. "Who is it?" She asked. Kami help them if Sakura knows her.

"Oh, you don't know her." Sasuke shifted the conversation. But Sakura was stubborn.

"No! C'mon!" She joked. "W-What's her name?" Sakura was raging on the inside, but tried to remain calm, for Sasuke's sake.

"Karin…"He sighed. Sakura noted how unhappy he was. 'Why is he unhappy? He's married! He should be gloating.' Sakura asked herself.

"Oh!" Sakura frowned, but she smiled back at Sasuke. She had to make it seem like she was over him. And Sasuke had to do the same; he also pretended he was over Sakura. After all, he was married. An awkward silence grew over the two, both shifting their eyes around the room. Sakura stood up and began to leave the room.

"I-I've got to find Ino." She stammered. "I miss her too. Later." She walked out the room. Leaving a saddened Sasuke behind.

Sakura stormed out of the abandoned Akatsuki building. Screaming and ranting in her head, all the way to Ino's flower shop. 

'He got married?' Sakura ranted inwardly.

'Why is that your problem? I though you were over him.' Inner Sakura answered. Sakura was shocked by this voice in her head.

'I am. But he didn't seem happy…'

'And I suppose you could do a better job.' Sakura stopped walking, surprised at what her inner self had just said to her.

'I never said any thing like that!' Sakura roared 'And why the hell did the Akatsuki leave me here. They should have warned me they were moving…' She was so busy talking to herself; she didn't notice a figure, stalking behind her. With out warning, the person grabbed Sakura and hushed her mouth, before running off down an ally way.

Deep down the ally, the Sakura-napper, let go of her mouth. Sakura wasn't looking at who grabbed her, so she did what came natural to her. Punched them in the stomach.

"Sakura!" The person wheezed. "Why did you do that?" Sakura recognised the voice and immediately turned around.

"Deidara!" She gasped. "Gomen Nasaii! I didn't know it who you!" She apologized. Deidara recaptured his breath and smiled towards her. 

"Its fine, Sakura." He laughed; he took Sakura's hand and led her through the ally ways. 

"C'mon. Itachi will want to know your back." Sakura smirked at her close friend. She had missed him the most. Deidara clasped her hand firmly moving through out the ally ways. Finally leading her to a dead end.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sakura frowned; she stared blankly at the damp wall in front of her. Deidara turned to her and smirked. 

'She hasn't gotten any smarter, has she?' He joked to himself. He let go of her hand and made several hand signs. A door appeared on the once blank wall. Sakura gaped at the door, but then nodded.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" She laughed. They then both entered through the door.

The inside wasn't much to look at. Ruined wall paper draped all over, the smell of dampness every where. Sakura turned her nose up at all of this, it wasn't their fault. They were forced out by the ANBU; they had to hide some where. 

Deidara turned around to Sakura, who stopped walking when she noticed he did. He, then again, made a hand sign towards another wall. A door appeared behind him.

"Oops…" Deidara laughed "Wrong wall" Sakura laughed at him, but then hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you Dei-kun" She whispered lightly. She then let go a proceeded through the door. Deidara stood in Awe at the retreating Sakura.

"Knock Knock." Sakura said, entering the room. She noticed Itachi staring out of a blackened window.

"Sakura." He stoically said. He turned around and clutched the chair in front of his desk. Itachi stumbled slightly.

"Are you o-okay?" Sakura worryingly asked him. He smirked slightly before frowning again.

"I'm fine." He answered "But my Sharingan is making it difficult to see." He placed his hands around the chair, preparing to sit down. Sakura rushed over to help him.

"Now that your back. I have a mission for you." He rested his hands on the desk, and closed his eyes.

"I heard you had a run in with my brother." He stated. Sakura nodded, but then realised he couldn't see her.

"Hai." She answered quickly.

"I need you to make sure he has Mangekyo Sharingan. If he doesn't…" He trailed. "Make sure he develops it." His voice sounded harsh and angry at the last part. But nevertheless Sakura agreed to it. Sakura began to leave the room, with her mission in mind. Sakura knew nothing about Mangekyo Sharingan or why Itachi needed Sasuke to have. But there was some thing else bothering her.

"How do I make sure he develops it, Itachi?" Sakura asked, before exiting the room. Itachi smirked and answered her, slowly.

"Make sure, he kills. His. Best. Friend." He spat. Sakura nodded and continued out of the room.

'I wonder who his best friend is.' She asked herself.

"Hurry up teme!" the blonde shouted. "We need to meet Neji there in five minutes." Sasuke slowly walked behind the Blonde.

"Don't rush me, Dobe." He growled. Fox boy smiled cheekily at Sasuke before rushing off.

'That must be him…' Sakura thought to herself. She had been spying from a distance on Sasuke all day. And for the most of it, he had spent all of his time with 'him'. 

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura grinned, she disappeared.

"Come on teme!" Naruto laughed, "Lighten up! Karin's not here and we're not on duty for ANBU any more." Naruto continued walking down the street.

"I'll be back in a minute." Sasuke stated. He headed towards the bathroom. Naruto carried on walking.

"Ouch!" He yelled. He heard some thing fall to the floor. He opened his eyes and looked down.

"Sorry!" He yelled again. Sakura noticed he was really, really loud. Naruto held out his hand to pick the fallen girl up. Acting like a damsel in distress, Sakura took his hand.

"I'm sorry" She smiled sweetly. "I wasn't looking were I was going." She lied. She had purposely walked into him.

"No! I wasn't watching either!" He exclaimed. "Uzumaki Naruto." Fox boy smiled widely.

"Haruno Sakura." She replied. Naruto didn't notice her name was that of the Akatsuki, instead he asked.

"To apologize further, would you like to get some ramen with me?" This was Naruto's way of asking a girl out. Sakura smiled, and was about to say yes. When she noticed Sasuke leave the bathroom and walking over to them.

"No thanks!" Sakura abruptly answered. Sakura suddenly grabbed Naruto's face and kissed him. Sasuke looked up at this precise moment. 

She let go of him and ran away, quickly. Leaving a dazed Naruto behind. Sasuke spun his blonde best friend around to face him.

"What the HELL was that?" He roared at his face. Naruto was still day dreaming. Sasuke shook Naruto furiously. 

"Hehe." Naruto giggled childishly. "She kissed me. And I kissed her." Naruto came back to reality when he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. And he was on the floor.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Sasuke exclaimed. Before running off the find Sakura.


	3. Mission CompleteSort of

_**Chapter 3- Mission complete…sort of.**_

She entered the new Akatsuki head quarters. Sakura was getting used to the sights and smells around here. And she had learned the hand signs. Not as she needed it because Kisame let her in. She walked around trying to find what room she had been given to sleep in.

"Having trouble finding a room?" Some one asked. Sakura turned around and noticed Deidara leaning on the wall.

"EW, your leaning on 'it'." Sakura cringed. Deidara kicked himself off the wall and rubbed his coat clean.

"I know, yuck." He laughed. "Your rooms over here, you know?" He added Sakura left her place and followed Deidara.

"Here." He smirked. Sakura turned the handle as revealed, a rather nice, room. Sakura smiled contently and entered her room. Followed by Deidara.

"This makes a change to the rest of the building" Sakura stated, confused.

"That main hall is only to fool people, like its abandoned. In case the ANBU found us again." He fell onto Sakura's bed. Followed by Sakura doing the same.

"Oh. Smart thinking." She chuckled. Deidara tuned his head towards Sakura.

"Sakura?" He asked. Sakura tilted her head to face him.

"Yeah?" She answered in whisper.

"Did you miss me?" He smiled; Sakura smiled back and hugged him.

"Of course!" She laughed. Deidara hugged her back and whispered down her ear.

"I've missed you too." They both stayed there for a while, savouring each others company. But when Sakura pulled away, he knew some thing was wrong. He titled his head.

"When did Sasuke get married?" She asked sadly. Deidara frowned. Sasuke had to come into this, didn't he?

"Erm..." Deidara though. "About a year ago." He lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"That long ago, eh?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He added. "And I didn't even get an invite!" He joked. Sakura laughed weakly at his reply. She knew he didn't want her to be bothered by Sasuke any more. After all, he was married. But Sakura couldn't help it. Deidara sat up when he heard Sakura laugh. He smiled at her.

"Hey!" He enthusiastically said. Sakura looked at him puzzled. "How about I take you out tonight. My treat?" He smirked. Sakura couldn't resist his offer.

"Sure" She smiled back at him.

He lay in the hospital bed.

'Damn that teme' Naruto scowled. 'Beating me up for getting lucky! He's just jealous because he's married now and can't get any more action with the ladies. Not like he ever did.' Naruto ranted on in his head.

"Hey Dobe." A voice interrupted "The doctor said you can leave now. So quit over reacting." Sasuke stoically stated.

"Alright!" Naruto beamed, jumping out of the hospital bed. "Let's go!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke, but he didn't budge. 

"I can't" Sasuke sighed. "Karin and I are going out for dinner…" Sasuke rolled his eyes at her name.

"Oh!" Naruto sighed. "I might just find that girl again!" He grinned. 

"Or you can spend the night in here." Sasuke threatened him. Naruto backed away slightly.

"What's your problem teme? You're MARRIED." That word rang in Sasuke's head. 

'Married, to Karin. That damn fan girl who keeps pestering me. All day and night. Married, to her.' Sasuke shuddered before leaving the hospital.

"Here we are!" Deidara stated. He parked his car and helped Sakura out too.

"Nice place!" Sakura gasped. She looked at one of Konoha's most expensive restaurants. 

"How did you-" She started, but Deidara butted in.

"I have my sources." He smirked. He took Sakura's hand and led her inside.

"Table for two." Deidara told the waiter (I don't know what the real person is called :s )

"Do you have a reservation, sir?" He answered, in an upper-class voice.

"Yes, it should be under: Hoshigaki Kisame" Deidara answered. Sakura's eyes widened and she tried to stifle a laugh. The waiter led them over to a table by a massive window, draped in red velvet curtain. Sakura walked around, opened mouthed, staring at every thing. Deidara just smirked and laughed at her.

They sat down for their meal, Sakura picked up a menu and began to look through it.

"See any thing you like?" Deidara quizzed. "It's all on Kisame, so order any thing." He held up Kisame's credit card, and Sakura burst out laughing. But suddenly, a familiar face walked in…

'Dammit…' 

She hid her face behind the menu, hoping it wasn't too late to hide.

"Sakura?" Deidara asked. "What are you doing?" Sakura quickly ran over to the ladies rest room, leaving a rather embarrassed Deidara left at the table.

"Dammit!" Sakura cursed. She splashed her face with cold water. "Why did he have to come here too? Can't I spend an evening with out having to think of him?" Sakura began to wipe her face dry when she heard the door open and close.

"Sakura!" Deidara growled. "Why did you do that?" Sakura looked at Deidara with a confused expression.

"Never mind that." She began. "Why are you in the girls' room?" She laughed. Deidara shrugged and replied.

"Ah, I've been in worse." They both laughed until the door opened again.

"Excuse me!" A woman shouted, she was wearing a very formal kimono with her hair up in a bun. "What is that man doing in the girls' lavatory?" Her posh voice squealed.

"Boy?" Deidara asked, pointing to himself. He made his voice more he pitched. "I'm a girl!" He squealed, he walked out of the bathroom laughing to himself. Sakura giggled behind him, but remained in the bathroom.

"Sorry about that." Sakura apologized to the woman. The woman turned her nose up to Sakura.

'Snooty attitude!' Inner Sakura yelled, Sakura blanked her out and began to make conversation with the woman.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura gestured, she held out her hand, waiting for a response.

"Uchiha Karin." She curtsied. Sakura's eyes widened as much as they could.

'U-U-Uchiha Karin? This is h-her?' Sakura raised her fist, with out thinking. But lowered it soon after.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura replied, with an evil grin on her face.

Sakura left the bathroom a couple of minutes later, with a satisfied grin plastered across her face.

"Sakura?" A voice asked. She turned around and noticed Sasuke had called her name.

"Hey!" Sakura replied casually. Sasuke looked stunned.

"What are you doing here?" He quizzed to her. Sakura smiled.

"Erm…Bathroom." She answered. She couldn't tell Sasuke she was here with Deidara, of the Akatsuki. He was ANBU now. Sasuke looked her up and down.

"Why are you dressed like that, then?" He asked. Sakura looked down at herself and gulped. She was wearing a long pink kimono with red patterns down the sides.

"I'm going to a party!" She lied. "Oh, by the way." Sakura turned around. "Your wife's in there." Sasuke turned around at the sound of an opening door.

"THAT MONSTER!" A drenched Karin roared to her husband pointing at the direction Sakura was running in, Karin's hair was covering her face and her make up was running onto her clothes. Sasuke attempted to calm Karin down, but to no avail. He turned back around, but noticed Sakura had already left.

"Hn." He muttered, drowning out the sounds his hysterical wife was making.

In the time taken to calm Karin down, Sakura had taken Deidara and they were long gone. They were almost back to the head quarters. 

"Never…Do that…Again!" Deidara puffed, Sakura had ran all the way. Sakura leaned against a wall and shrugged.

"Sorry, I had to get away." She looked in the opposite way of Deidara, hoping he didn't ask why. But he didn't need too.

"Sasuke trouble again?" He sighed. Sakura's eyes widened, but then dropped to the floor. She shrugged again.

"I don't see why I care, Deidara." She sighed in reply. "He's happily married and he's got over me. Maybe I should do the same…" She sat down on the dusty street, her back against the wall. Deidara slouched down next to her.

"Then do it." He stated. Sakura looked up at him, puzzling. "You shouldn't cry over some one, who wouldn't cry for you." He told her. Sakura's eyes began to water. 

'But he did' She told herself. 'At the airport…' Sakura burst into tears and threw herself onto Deidara's chest. He smirked sadly. He picked her face up with his hand, gently. 

"Let's go home." He said. Sakura nodded and clung to Deidara all the way back to HQ.

Back at HQ, Sakura was in her room.

"Stupid Karin got what was coming to her. Stupid wife with her Stupid ANBU husband. Who was stupid to try and stop me from leaving. Stupid man…" Sakura ranted as she walked up and down her room. She collapsed on her bed. 

'Why can't I get him out of my mind?' She asked herself. There was a knock at the door. Sakura sat up and stayed quiet as some one entered the room.

"Itachi!" Sakura gasped, she threw herself off her bed and straightened up. Itachi walked up to her, grasping the wall for balance. Suddenly, Sakura felt a pressure on her neck. Itachi threw her up against the wall.

"You didn't kill him." Itachi snarled. He tightened his grip around her throat. Sakura was gasping for air.

"W-What?" She croaked. Itachi let her go and she dropped to the floor.

"You heard me." He spat at her. Sakura looked up at him, with sorry eyes. "Uzumaki is still alive, Sasuke hasn't killed him. And I will NOT settle for ordinary sharingan!" He roared at her. Sakura flinched and dropped her head. She was so sure he was dead. Itachi began to leave the room. But stopped at the door.

"Sakura." He stoically said. Sakura looked up, terrified. "If you fail, I will make sure you are the last person to suffer from my Mangekyo Sharingan…" He threatened. Sakura's eyes widened as she picked herself up. Itachi left her room in silence. 

Sakura quietly sat upon her bed. Itachi's words still running through her head. _I will make sure you are the last person to suffer from my Mangekyo Sharingan_. _I will NOT settle for ordinary sharingan! Uzumaki is still alive._ Over and over these words ran. Through dinner, through her shower, through her dreams. That was not a peaceful night for Sakura. 


	4. The garden and 'Undying love'

_**Chapter 4- The secret garden and undying love.**_

She tossed around in her bed. 

"2:58AM" She whispered. Sakura had no sleep, thanks to Itachi's threats. She sat up in bed and shifted her feet onto the ice, cold floor. Picking up her night robe, she decided to go for a walk around the new head quarters. She had picked up all the hand signals Deidara taught her. He even told her where the secret garden was. She made her way over to that wall. She made three hand signs and a door appeared on the wall. Sakura turned the handle quickly and walked into the garden. The door disappeared behind her.

"Wow." She gasped. Before her lay a beautiful scene. A giant water feature was directly in front of her, surrounded by Sakura trees and rose bushes. A narrow path lay under foot. Leading, to what seemed to be, a blue waterfall. She followed the path to where it led her. Through forests and small Oasis'. She smiled at the beauty around her. She sat down at the foot of the water fall. Her hand dipped in the soft, blue water. She sighed happily.

"Sakura?" A voice questioned. Sakura flinched and turned around quickly. Stood there was a confused Deidara. She smiled up at him.

"Couldn't sleep." She told him. He smiled back at her, before sitting down.

"Me either." They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Deidara?" Sakura said, still staring at her reflection in the water. He grunted slightly, to let her know he was listening.

"How seriously would you take Itachi?" She asked. She admitted it was slightly silly, but she was serious.

"As seriously as I take art." He replied. Knowing how serious that was, Sakura's eyes began to swell.

"Why?" He added. . _I will make sure you are the last person to suffer from my Mangekyo Sharingan_

Those words ran through her head again.

"No reason…" She lied. She stood up and began to walk away, but Deidara stopped her.

"Don't leave again, Sakura." He joked. She turned around to face him. "That'll be the fourth time today." Sakura smirked at Deidara. He always made her laugh. He quickly threw herself into Deidara's arms. He flinched at first, thinking he was going to attack her for some reason. But then returned her hug.

"Thank you…" She whispered. She looked up at his eyes, well eye; the other one was covered by his hair. Her eyes fell slightly, as she fainted in his arms.

'She's tired' Deidara thought. He quietly returned Sakura to her room.

Placing her down on her bed, she smiled in her sleep. He kissed her fore head gently before leaving her room. Closing the door, he didn't hear Sakura's words.

"Ashiterou, Dei-kun." She whispered in her dreams. He left her room, with out hearing the words he had always long to hear.

She awoke in the morning, with no though crossing her head about Itachi's threats. Getting dressed quickly, she ran through the halls in search for Deidara. She spotted him near the front entrance. Getting closer she could hear him talking with Sasori. 

"Art lasts for ever." Sasori stated.

"No." Deidara replied. "Art withers away soon after it's recognised."

"Lasts for ever!"

"Withers!"

"Lasts!" 

"Withers!"

"LASTS!"

"WITHERS!" Both boys were face to face, Deidara's hand chewing clay and Sasori preparing his puppets for attack.

"Good morning boys!" Sakura cheerfully interrupted. Both of them stopped glaring at each other to notice Sakura.

"Morning." They both replied simultaneously. Sakura gently kissed Deidara on his cheek. He blushed slightly.

"Thanks for taking me back to my room last night." She told Deidara. Sasori stifled a laugh in the background.

"Don't mention…It." Deidara dazedly replied. Sakura happily skipped away from the two.

"Oh, hey!" Sasori teased. "Last night? What happened Deidara?" Deidara scowled at the laughing Sasori.

Sakura continued to skip happily down the hall ways. A voice stopped her from behind.

"I take it, from your happy ways, the Uzumaki kid is dead and my brother has the Mangekyo Sharingan…" He stoically stated to her. Sakura turned around, a happy smile still planted on her face.

"Sadly, no. He's not." She smirked. Itachi walked down to her, his hand on the wall.

"Then I suggest you do some thing about that, Sakura." He threatened. Sakura, bravely, stood her ground.

"I'm not going to do any thing about it. Your going to find some one else to do your dirty work." She replied, as stoically as Itachi himself. She turned around and left a stunned Itachi standing there.

'No one has ever spoken to me like that…' Ran through Itachi's head.

Outside of the new head quarters, Sakura forgot about some thing.

'Dammit!' She yelled at herself. 'I totally forgot about Gaara and the siblings!' She quickly ran off in the direction of her flat. 

Half way to her flat, she passed a familiar shop. She turned on her heels and entered it. Sakura walked up to the blonde haired woman, slouching over the desk with her eyes closed.

"Excuse me…" Sakura said as she poked the woman. She jumped and opened her eyes.

"SAKURA!" She shouted, yes it was Ino. Sakura smiled at the blonde haired friend. They could both hear footsteps running down the stairs behind Ino.

"What!" A man shouted. "What's happened?" He saw the two girls hugged each other, intensely. He let out a sigh of relief before walking over to them.

"I thought you were hurt, Ino." He smiled; Ino grabbed him by the arm and tugged him over to Sakura.

"Sakura!" She grinned. "This is Shikamaru. My fiancé." Sakura's eyes widened slightly. Before she hugged her friend again.

"Congratulations, Ino." Sakura gleefully said. "Is the Shika-kun, from school?" Sakura whispered down Ino's ear. Ino nodded and they both burst out laughing. A confused Shikamaru walked back upstairs.

"Troublesome…" He muttered under his breath.

Sakura pushed Ino away and began to walk to the door.

"Sorry Ino." She frowned. Ino frowned back. "I've got to find Gaara and every one. I left them alone in my flat!" She laughed, and then she exited the shop.

Refreshed from her encounter with Ino, Sakura proceeded to her Flat. But as she entered, she couldn't believe what she had seen.

Her Flat was completely trashed; broken glass was strewn all over the floor, paper every where. Some one had been looking for some thing. She rushed around and found no trace of any one left. She hoped they had gotten away safely. She searched every where, but it seemed nothing was missing from her flat. She sat down on her bed.

"I don't get it…" She sighed. She eyes glanced down to the floor; she noticed a piece of paper with her name on it. She picked it up quickly and read it. Placing it in her pocket, she stormed off, out of the flat.

She arrived at the Uchiha estate about 20 minutes later. Out of breath, she knocked ferociously at the main door.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered. Later followed by screaming when Karin saw who was at the door. Sasuke opened the door and winced at his wife's screaming.

"What is THIS?" She roared into Sasuke's face, waving a piece of paper under his nose. He shrugged at her.

"Paper" He teased. Sakura slapped his head.

"Don't try and be funny. READ!" She yelled, shoving the paper into his hands. Sasuke sighed as he gave the paper back to her, after he had read it.

"That was…a long time ago, Sakura." He frowned. Sakura narrowed her eyes to him.

"Then what did you mean when you wrote '_Undying love_'" She quoted. Sasuke turned away from her.

"Nothing…" Sakura felt tears well up inside of her. 

'No.' she told herself. 'I can not cry. Not here.' She turned Sasuke back around to face her.

"Really…" She replied. "So did '_You broke my heart, Sakura._' Mean nothing too?" Sasuke's rage swelled up as she quoted various lines from the letter he had left for her. He quickly slapped his hand over her mouth before she could say any more.

"Okay!" he confessed. Sakura smirked under his hand, she finally broke him. "Okay. I loved you. But that was a long time ago. I'm MARRIED!" There was that dreaded word for Sasuke again. 'Married…to Karin…' Sakura removed his hand from her mouth.

"Then why did you write the letter?" She choked, Sakura ran away from Sasuke as quick as she could. Before he could see her tears. 


	5. Shopping and Who?

_**Chapter 5- Shopping and who?**_

A couple of days later, Sakura was going shopping for the Akatsuki. Being S class criminals, they can't do their own shopping. Luckily for Sakura, Tsunade had convinced the village that Sakura was no longer working for the Akatsuki. Little did she know…

"Right, eggs, milk, rice…" Sakura mumbled under her breath as she picked up the groceries. Walking through the aisles, she noticed some one familiar.

'Naruto…' She thought. Indeed he was still alive. 'That's a lot of ramen!' She gasped. Naruto's shopping basket was full of different flavours of ramen.

"Hurry up teme!" Naruto shouted. 

'Teme…' Sakura thought... 'SASUKE!' she clicked her fingers.

"Don't rush me, Dobe…" He scowled to his blonde haired friend Sakura quickly hid herself in another Aisle. But when Naruto walked away, Sasuke turned around.

"I know your there…Sakura." Sakura flinched and decided to show herself.

"Hey…" She embarrassingly waved to him. Sasuke dropped his shopping basket and grabbed her wrist.

"Let's leave the Dobe." He smirked. Sakura dropped her basket too and followed him out of the shop.

Outside, the weather had turned colder. Sasuke walked Sakura back to his estate, but instead of entering the gate, letting Karin know he was back, they both snuck around to the back of the house, to the garden.

"Thanks." Sakura shivered. They both entered inside a small, gazebo like, room. Sasuke took off his jacket and gave it to Sakura. She looked up at him.

"Take it." He forcefully said. Sakura nodded and slipped the jacket over her slim shoulders. He smirked at her as she sat down.

"Thanks." She shrugged. Sasuke walked over and sat down next to her.

"You know I wrote that note two years ago…well I-" He began but Sakura looked at him briefly before looking away and interrupting.

"I know. That's why, when I returned, you trashed my flat looking for the note so I wouldn't find out. Sasuke looked at her confusingly.

"I didn't trash your flat…" He replied. Sakura's eyes widened. 

"But if you didn't…then who-" Sakura didn't finish, she quickly ran through the door and out of Sasuke's estate. Sasuke attempted to run after her, but it was too late, she was already gone. Leaving just his jacket behind.

She ran swiftly through the streets, turning corners sharply, trying to reach the Akatsuki head quarters again. She quickly made the hand sign and entered inside. It was always quiet, so she ran to Deidara's room. 

'No one here' she suspiciously thought, she felt some one's charka blocking the door way behind her.

"No one is here." The voice stated, 'Itachi' Sakura growled.

"They are all on a mission. Apart from Deidara, he's doing my 'dirty work'." He smirked at her as she turned around.

"What?" Sakura spat at him. "How dare you! Using Deidara for your own motives!" She pulled out a kunai and threw it at him. He dodged it and chuckled lightly.

"You were the one who told me to find some one else to kill Uzumaki…" Sakura's eyes widened.

_Your going to find some one else to do your dirty work.'_ 'He's right' she thought sadly 'And he got Deidara…' Sakura pushed past Itachi and ran towards the door. But as soon as she stepped out side. She wished she hadn't.


	6. Deidara's plan

_**Chapter 6- Deidara's plan.**_

(Whoa, sorry about the extremely small chapter… But this one will be longer. Quite a bit of DeiSaku in this chapter, Requested by some one that I need to put more of them in…here you go!)

People were fleeing in every direction. All running away from one destination. Sakura quickly dashed in and out through all the people, up towards the Hokage statue. As she arrived, she noted the amount of damage that had already been caused, she looked around, and in the shadow of the dust, and she saw two figures. Narrowing her eyes, she recognized him both…

"Deidara!" She whispered quietly in shock. She ran in the direction of the two fighting figures. 

"Sasuke!" She whispered in the same tone as before. She halted below both of them

"STOP!" she roared. Both men fell to the floor, out of breath and cut all over. Sakura noted of worn out they were.

"Deidara…" She cried "Please, just stop. Your tired, please, come back home." She looked desperately towards him; he looked at her and looked back at Sasuke.

"Sorry, but I have a mission…" Deidara replied, smirking to Sasuke. "To bring him back to Itachi.".

"NEVER!" Sasuke screamed, running towards him again. Sakura could think of nothing, so she watched them fight.

Explosions were caused by Deidara, and lightening storms came from Sasuke's chidori. Sakura quickly thought of some thing. Running between the two boys, she put her arms out, making the stop and stare at her, puzzlingly.

"If you want to fight each other…" She gulped. "You will have to go through me!" She closed her eyes, waiting for their response. She heard some one fall to the floor. She opened up one eye, and looked down to the floor. 'Deidara, stopped…' She smirked inwardly.

"Fine, Sakura." He gasped. He looked up at her with an evil smirk. "But one, last, thing…" She noticed him making a hand sign. Her eyes widened as she looked over to Sasuke.

"Katsu!" Deidara shouted. Suddenly, a loud bang went off, right next to Sasuke. The bomb, was ON

Sasuke. Sakura left Deidara on the floor and ran over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" She yelled at him, shaking him, she got no reply. Deidara walked over to them.

"It had to be done, you know that." He stated. Sakura let go off Sasuke as Deidara picked him up.

"Let's go." He said, Sakura followed him with out question.

Back at HQ. Deidara laid the unconscious Sasuke on Sakura's bed.

"Keep him there, I'll go and tell Itachi I've got him." Deidara left the room, but not with out turning around and smiling at Sakura. Sakura smiled back and tuned to Sasuke.

"Why…?" She whispered, sitting down next to him. She played with his, long black hair, twirling around her fingers. He moaned a couple of times, but she knew when Deidara hit some one, at that close, well…He was lucky to be alive. Sakura heard two voices along the corridor out side.

"He's in Sakura's room." Deidara stated.

"You should have put him in your room. Or brought him to me." Itachi replied.

"Why? What's wrong with Sakura's?" Deidara asked him.

"You know she had feelings for him, you shouldn't trust her." Sakura frowned when she head him that that. A door appeared on the wall again, and both men entered her room. Sakura had picked herself off the bed and avoided looking at Sasuke. Deidara was supporting Itachi with one arm. Obviously, Itachi's blindness had gotten worse, and he would now take Sasuke's normal Sharingan.

"Itachi, Deidara." Sakura greeted as they entered. Deidara smiled at her and Itachi ignored her completely. Sakura shrugged it off. They all walked over to Sakura's bed, looking down onto Sasuke.

"Good job, Deidara." Itachi stoically said out loud, he shrugged Deidara's supporting arm away and placed a hand on his brother's face. Sakura looked over to Deidara, who was staring back at her, they both cringed at Itachi, but turned back to him any way.

"His Sharingan has progressed greatly." Itachi stated. Sakura stared at Itachi. She didn't want him to harm Sasuke. Itachi turned around and leaned on Sakura.

"Deidara can get a job done…" He whispered to her. He left the room alone. Leaving Deidara and Sakura staring at Sasuke.

"Why did you do it…?" Sakura asked Deidara. He looked over to her and frowned.

"It was my mission, Sakura." He began. He picked Sakura's face up gently. "You should know, Akatsuki comes first." With that Deidara began to exit her room, stopping at the door way. Sakura looked up at him.

"He's not going to wake up for a while. Take my room tonight." He told her. He left the room.

Sakura made her way to Deidara's room. She had just visited Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. Luckily, she managed to clean up the flat before they arrived back. 

Sakura sighed as she made a hand sign to open Deidara's door. She couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. Itachi had changed the hand sign to Sakura's room. He told no one what it was, so only he could get inside. Opening the door, Sakura threw her pyjamas on his bed, got changed quickly and lay down. She heard the door open.

"Deidara?" She said out loud, He nodded and closed the door.

"Kisame won't let me bunk with him, and Itachi is evil. And Hidan… well." He didn't finish but Sakura knew where he was going with it. They both started laughing.

"So I've come to sleep with you!" He laughed into the conversation. Sakura froze at the way he put his words. And so did Deidara.

"Oh!" He froze. "N-Not like T-that! Sleep I-I-in the S-same bed, N-Not that t-there's a-a-ny thing wrong with Y-you!" He nervously stringed out. Sakura smiled up at him.

"It's okay!" She giggled "I know what you meant." Deidara chuckled nervously sitting on the end of the bed. He took his top off and climbed in the bed with her. There was only silence now. Both feeling kind of awkward. But Deidara always was confident. He pulled Sakura closer to him, and kissed her lightly on the fore head.

"Good night!" He smirked at her, she couldn't see his smirk, and it was too dark to see any thing. That's why Sakura blushed at him.

"Good night…Dei-kun." She whispered back to him. He held her closely until they both fell asleep.

Next morning, Deidara woke up with a bright bush of pink hair in his face. He panicked at first, but then realised it was Sakura. He sat up and looked over at her. 

"Still asleep…" He whispered quietly. He smirked to himself and walked into the bathroom. Whilst he was brushing his teeth, he heard the door open behind him. It was Sakura.

"Morning sleep-head." He muffled with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. Sakura yawned.

"Good morning Dei." She replied. She walked over to him and sat on the counter next to him. Deidara finished brushing his teeth and turned to Sakura.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" He asked. He hugged her gently. Sakura wasn't shocked by this, not since last night. Sakura hugged him back.

"Not really." She joked. "Your bed is like a bed of nails." She laughed and took her tooth brush out and began to brush her teeth. As Deidara left the bathroom, he smiled back at Sakura. Sakura smiled back at him, through the mirror.

After she had brushed her teeth and got dressed she headed down stairs, only to be disturbed by the shouting coming from her room. Sakura stopped at her door, before continuing walking away. She remembered what Deidara had told her yesterday. '_Akatsuki comes first_'. For Sakura, the Akatsuki was her only family. And family did come first to Sakura. As she reached the main hall, Sakura noted Kisame sitting in the corner, obviously disturbed by the ranting upstairs. She approached him.

"Morning Fishy!" She teased, but she stopped laughing when he stared evilly at her. They both winced from the sudden yell from her room.

"I wish Itachi would hurry up and kill him…" Kisame muttered. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Itachi's in there?" She asked seriously. Kisame nodded. Sakura raced upstairs to her room and began knocking loudly on the wall.

"ITACHI!" she screamed. "OPEN THIS DOOR, NOW!" she ranted out side the room. But some one picked her up and held her tightly.

"Sakura!" Deidara yelled at her. "Calm down! You're not helping any one!" Sakura almost immediately calmed down. She turned around to face Deidara.

"You're right." She whispered, she almost began crying, and Deidara could see that. He held her closely in a hug.

"C'mon." He said, breaking the hug. "I want to show you some thing." He smiled at Sakura and she followed him.

They arrived back inside the secret garden.

"I've been here, Baka." She moaned to Deidara. He smirked and continued to push her down the path. They reached the water fall again, but this time, Deidara removed his top and jumped in the water, soaking Sakura in the process.

"DEIDARA!" Sakura laughed and shouted at the same time. 

"Come in!" He shouted back to her, swimming back over to her. Sakura shook her head, but next thing she knew, Deidara had pulled her in the water. She surfaced up and gasped you air. She heard Deidara laughing in the back ground. Turning around, Sakura began to swim after him.

"That's it!" She laughed. 

After about 10 minutes of trying to catch Deidara, Sakura gave up.

'Who knew he was such a good swimmer?' She laughed in her head. Deidara swam over to her.

"You're giving up already?" He chuckled. Sakura nodded and began to climb out of the water. 

Freezing on the green grass, Sakura helped Deidara out too. 

"Thanks…" He stated to her, but losing her balance, she brought herself and Deidara down to the floor. Sakura closed her eyes tightly, she didn't dare look up at him. But curiosity got the better of her. She opened her eyes to see Deidara directly above her. They were both blushing bright red.

"Sorry…" Deidara and Sakura said at the same time. Deidara stood up again and held his hand out to Sakura, she took it with out saying another word. Sakura began to walk away, soaked by her clothes. But a hand stopped her from escaping.

"Take some clothes and get changed in my room." He offered her "Itachi will still be using yours." Sakura nodded and tried to leave, but again, Deidara stopped her.

"Your not leaving with out saying good bye, are you? Sakura opened her mouth to talk, but instead, Deidara kissed her on her lips. Sakura was really shocked, but nevertheless kissed him back. Deidara smirked at her actions. He kissed her deeper and hugged her closer. Sakura did no longer feel the cold water on her body, she felt the heat of Deidara on her, and she also deepened the kiss and leaned against his chest. Deidara broke the kiss after a couple of minutes, Sakura was resting on his chest.

They both walked back to the Akatsuki HQ, hand in hand.


	7. The door and freedom

_**Chapter 7- The door and freedom.**_

A couple of days went by, and Itachi was no where to be seen and the noises in Sakura's room had subsided. Walking through the halls, Sakura sighed at the silence. Recently she had been thinking about her and Deidara. They had spent every day together, even closer then what they were like before. Even the rest of the Akatsuki had noticed this. But now, she was alone. The leader had given every one, but Sakura and Itachi a mission. She walked up the stair case towards the room.

"Maybe I can sleep until they all come back." She whispered to herself" She turned left, down the hall way of her old room. She paused outside it.

"What the…?" She began; Sakura noticed that the door to her room was open. Curiosity got the better of her; she pushed the door open slightly and peered inside.

The room was basically empty. Her bed was gone, there was no light and a dark red was splattered across the walls. She shuddered, as she knew that Itachi must have killed Sasuke. She turned around to exit her room. She couldn't bear the atmosphere much longer. But some thing behind the door caught her eye. She pushed the door closing it slightly, a pair of terrified onyx eyes looked up at her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura choked. It was indeed him. He coward away from her, pushing his worn out body against the wall.

"P-P-Please…" He stammered violently. "N-No M-More…" Tears swelled up in Sakura's eyes, with the light peaking through the crack of the door, she could see his face. He was covered in blood, mostly his own, he had scratches around his eyes and his mouth was bleeding. Sakura shuffled over to him.

"Sasuke, it's me. Sakura." She plead he would remember her. But to no avail. Sasuke lashed out and panic and fear, thrashing around. Sakura watched in horror at the pain he was in. 

Soon though, hid body was too heavy to move, his eyes closed as he slumped to the floor. Sakura began to walk over to him, but didn't move once the door swung open.

"Thanks for the help, Sakura." Itachi laughed. Sakura turned around to look up at him. "I've been trying to make him sleep for two weeks now. But it seems you've done that for me." He began to walk slowly over towards his unconscious brother. An angry Sakura stood in his way.

"Don't touch him." She said firmly. Pulling out a Kunai, Itachi smirked down at her.

"What do you think you will do with that?" He questioned. "I may be blind, but you'd still come no where near me." Sakura charged towards, but her attack was easily deflected. Itachi threw her across the room, with out any effort. 

"Now, leave me and my brother alone." He stoically commented to her. Sakura picked herself off the floor, glaring at Itachi.

"Leave…" He growled to her. Sakura walked towards the door, knowing defeat. But not before making a hand sign. It was too late for Itachi to do any thing. The helpless Sasuke in front of him disappeared and Sakura was out of the room.

She picked up his cold body, clutching him tightly, Sakura ran through the Akatsuki head quarters, searching for the way out. Suddenly, she fell to the floor. A shadow loomed over her and Sasuke.

"Sakura?" A startled Hidan said. Sakura ignored him, picked up Sasuke and continued to run. Hidan watched, puzzled, as she ran out of the building. Soon followed by a hysterical Itachi hurrying down the stairs. 

"Get her!" Itachi roared. Hidan looked up.

"Get her yourself." He frowned, walking away. Itachi made his way slowly down the stairs.

Sakura had finally made it out of Konoha. Exhausted, she dropped Sasuke's body under a tree.

"For some one so small, you sure are heavy." She joked out loud, catching her breath. She fell down next to him, hoping that Hidan, or even worse Itachi, wouldn't come after her. She looked over to Sasuke as he moaned. Sakura was surprised if he would wake up this early.

"Sasuke?" She questioned to the semi conscious ANBU. His eyes shot open at her voice.

"Sakura!" He exclaimed loudly, embracing her in a tight hug. Sakura stiffened herself at the jumped Sasuke, but soon returned his hug. 

But that was short lived.

"Sakura?" Another voice butted in. Her eyes widened to the voice in front of her. Deidara. She pushed Sasuke away and stood up quickly.

"Deidara." She said firmly, he looked behind her to the injured Uchiha, and then looked back to Sakura.

"Why is he here?" He questioned her. Sakura continued to look at him, almost forgetting that she had just rescued Sasuke from his evil brother.

"I-I…" She began, Deidara's eyes suddenly darted up into the tree Sasuke was resting against. Quickly, Deidara dashed at Sakura, knocking her to the ground.

"What the hell?" Sakura yelled at him, but it wasn't until she looked back to Sasuke, that she realised he wasn't there. Deidara picked Sakura up; she left his arms and ran towards the tree.

"Sasuke?" She shouted desperately, but there was no sign of him. Deidara walked slowly over to her.

"Orochimaru." He stated. Sakura's face turned red with anger, she ran out into the open fields surrounding her. But she was stopped by Deidara again.

"He's gone, Sakura." He told her, she broke down as she turned back to Deidara.

"W-We've g-got to find h-him!" She sobbed. Deidara frowned at her words. He took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"You love him…" He started. Sakura looked up to him. "Don't you?" Sakura didn't answer him, but Deidara knew her answer once she started crying again.

"C'mon." He whispered, dragging her hand with him. Sakura smirked lightly; she knew where he was going.

Once again, they had arrived outside Orochimaru's castle. Sakura had silenced her crying as they made their way inside. But it looked like they were expected. Kabuto walked out from behind the main doors.

"Hello Sakura." He cheerfully smirked. "Deidara." His smirk turned into a scowl at his name.

"Dammit, Kabuto." Sakura snarled. "Just move." Kabuto, with out warning, suddenly charged towards Sakura. Stunned by how close he was to her, Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the impact. But it never came. She opened her eyes, unsure of what she would see. Her eyes widened once she saw Deidara, her Deidara, standing in front of her, protecting her from Kabuto. Deidara fell to the floor, in pain. A little bit of blood could be seen on his hand.

"Dei!" Sakura shouted, Kabuto retreated from the scene, back behind the doors.

Sakura quickly dropped to the floor, next to Deidara. Tears spilled from her eyes.

"Deidara…" She whispered. Looking at his wound, she could tell it was deep. Deidara looked up to her.

"Find Sasuke." He commanded to her. Her eyes widened. "I'll be fine, just find him." His eyes softened as she pecked his cheek.

"I'll be back!" She shouted back to Deidara, as she ran through the doors that Kabuto had disappeared behind.


	8. The rescue and Confrontation

_**Chapter 8- The rescue and confrontation.**_

Bursting through the doors, an angry Sakura stared ahead of her. Orochimaru had been expecting her.

"You took your time…" Orochimaru hissed at her. Sakura cringed at his voice.

"What, did Kabuto actually hit you?" He taunted, Kabuto glared at his masters joke. Sakura's eyes diverted from the couple, down to the floor where Sasuke was lying.

"Sasuke." She whispered to herself. She quickly darted over to him, but not before Orochimaru noticed her.

"I don't think so." He laughed, Orochimaru appeared next to Sakura, picking her up off the floor, and he threw her against a wall.

"Sasuke is staying this time." He stated Sakura lifted her head up; her stare never left Sasuke though.

"Although." Orochimaru began; he walked over to the hurt girl. "I am in need of a female body. Perhaps Sakura; the Akatsuki member, traitor to the leaf village will do." Sakura was in too much pain to react to him. Orochimaru picked her up by her neck.

"Say good bye." He hissed down her ear.

At that moment, the main doors flew open again. All eyes looked over to the new faces in the room. Dropping Sakura to the floor, Orochimaru waltzed over to the pair at the door.

"Itachi, Deidara!" He sarcastically smiled. "What a nice…surprise." His face turned sour at the last word. Deidara's eyes glanced around the room, Picking up the other people around him. Itachi recognised the chakra on the floor.

"Let him go, Orochimaru." Itachi spat. Orochimaru let out a small chuckle and his grin widened.

"Why, Itachi. How is your Mangekyo Sharingan doing?" he joked. Knowing perfectly well that Itachi was now blind.

"Just because I'm blind" He began, Orochimaru's eyes darted back over to the elder Uchiha. "Doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." With that, both Itachi and Deidara nodded. Splitting up, Itachi punched Orochimaru in his jaw, sending him flying back. And Deidara ran over to Sakura.

"Hey" Deidara cheerfully said to her. She looked up to him and looked back over to Sasuke.

"Get Sasuke out of here, Deidara." He told him. He glanced over to the hurt ANBU and back to Sakura.

"Fine." He bluntly answered; he ran over to Sasuke and disappeared out of the room. Slowly rising to her feet, Sakura noted Orochimaru and Itachi fighting. She also saw Kabuto running over to her.

"Not now, Kabuto" She said calmly. But still Kabuto continued to run over. "I'm warning you Kabuto. I'm not in the mood to fight you." She warned. Yet he jumped at her with Chakra in his hands.

"You asked for it." She mumbled under her breath. Sakura sent a lot of Chakra to her fist and, with one punch, sent Kabuto through the wall. And probably to his death. She smirked slyly at herself before turning back to Itachi's fight. She really didn't want to help him, after he had tried to kill Sasuke, but she felt like she had too. Dashing over to their fight, she threw a kunai between them to distract them both. Turning his head, Orochimaru was sent flying backwards by Sakura's foot. Turning to Itachi, she grabbed his hand as they transported back to the Akatsuki HQ.

"Itachi." She began to say, but he walked away from her, back into the building. She scoffed at his actions before following him in.

Inside, Sakura ran to her room quickly. Hoping to see Sasuke on her bed. But when she arrived, he wasn't there. She ran towards Deidara's room, but some one stopped her.

"He's not here." A voice told her. She turned around to see Deidara holding her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"Where is he?" She asked, extremely seriously. Deidara smirked slightly before telling her.

"I dropped him off outside the hospital, he should have been found by now." Sakura quickly ran back towards the exit, but stopped when she reached the doors.

"Dei?" She said, he turned around to look at her. Sakura looked back at him and smiled. "Thanks." He smirked at her as she ran through the door.

She arrived at the hospital a couple of minutes later. Running frantically inside, she searched for Tsunade. 

"Sakura!" A female voice shouted from behind, she skidded to a halt as she turned around to face Tsunade.

"Where is he?" Sakura puffed, out of breath from running all the way here. Tsunade pointed to the room she had just left. Sakura looked at the door before running in.

Inside she saw Sasuke lying down, unconscious, on a hospital bed. She walked over slowly and held his hand tightly.

"Sasuke, please wake up.." She sobbed quietly. She suddenly noticed his eyes twitch. Her head shot up at his movements.

"Sakura…" He mumbled slightly. Sakura leaned over slightly to hear what he was saying.

"You're…crushing my…hand." He told her. Sakura laughed quietly and let go.

"I-I…I thought.." She began, but tears held her back. Sasuke slowly sat up.

"Well, I'm not." He answered, knowing what she was about to say. Sakura smiled and hugged him loosely. Sasuke winced slightly before hugging her back.

"I love you." Sakura Whispered down his ear. His eyes widened slightly before he hugged her closer.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

Walking out of the hospital a couple of hours later. Sakura held Sasuke up, so he could walk properly.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" A very high pitched voice shouted at them. They both looked out to the horizon, to see Karin approach them.

"What do you think your doing?" She exclaimed. Sakura and Sasuke both winced at her voice. Karin walked over and pushed Sakura away from her husband.

"Letting this, this floozy look after you!" She whined to Sasuke. "And then, you go missing for a whole day and end up in hospital!" Karin continued to drag Sasuke away from Sakura. She could see Sasuke was getting irritated by Karin.

"Karin." Sakura began "Sasuke's hurt. He just needs to rest and some peace and quiet an-" She started. But Karin turned around, looking very unhappy.

"Listen you, you cheap excuse for a woman!" She roared at a shocked Sakura. Sasuke turned around and glared at the two girls.

"You will NOT tell me how to look after my own husband, or Kami help me I'll-" Karin ranted on, until Sasuke stopped her.

"Shut up, Karin" He growled. Karin looked shocked at him.

"B-But…" She stuttered out to him. But Sasuke held his hand up.

"Sakura is a medic-nin. She knows what she's talking about." He stated, Karin nodded her head and turned to Sakura.

"But if you try one thing on with my husband" She threatened. Bu once again, Sasuke interrupted her.

"And another thing." He began. He turned to Karin. "Don't call me you husband, I'm filing for divorce." Karin's eyes widened as tears spilt from them. 

Sakura smiled as she walked over to Sasuke and assisted his arm as they walked away. Leaving a depressed Karin behind.


	9. The Future

_**Chapter 9- the future**_

3 years later

Sakura had quit the Akatsuki soon after she married Sasuke. Sasuke if aware that she still talks to the Akatsuki, but makes no effort to turn them in to Tsunade. They now have a 6 month old son (I haven't names him, so you can!)

"Sasuke!" Sakura roared over the crying that echoed around the house.

"What?" He replied. He walked into the living room to see Sakura holding their 6 month old son.

"Is the bottle ready yet?" She asked, she looked exhausted and worn out. Sasuke walked back out to the kitchen.

"Almost" He stated as he walked back into the living room again. The crying had subsided as Sakura laid their son in his cot. Sasuke hugged Sakura from behind.

"Peace at last." He sighed, Sakura sighed too but then pushed Sasuke away.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" She shouted quietly. She sat down on the couch behind her.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. He's you son." He stated, walking over to Sakura.

"He's your son too!" She stood up and pointed to Sasuke. 

She walked into the kitchen and took the bottle out of the hot water. She felt her husband hug her again.

"I know." He laughed. Sakura turned around and hugged him back.

"We don't need the bottle, he's sleeping" She placed the bottle on a table and leaned on Sasuke's chest.

"Asleep?" He smirked to her. "For how long?". Sakura looked up in confusion at him.

"Erm…maybe about an hour, or more…" She answered, raising an eye brow. Sasuke kissed her lightly and smiled again.

"That should be long enough." With that, he kissed Sakura again and pulled her towards the stairs.

"Sasuke!" She mumbled angrily to him. They ceased their kiss as he looked down at her.

"One baby should be enough." She growled to him before she stepped back into the living room. Sasuke followed her and pushed her playfully on the couch.

"Fine, how about, just for fun?" He smirked. Sakura giggled at him as they kissed once more. But was interrupted by their son crying again. 

Sakura threw Sasuke off of her and tended to the baby.

"Damned baby…" He muttered under his breath. Sakura ignored his words and turned around it him.

"Maybe later." She winked.

He smiled back at her and left to get bottle once more.

The end 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**What did you think? Please R R! smiles**

**Also, please please please ( 10 hours later) PLEASE! …Join www (dot) wayoftheninja (dot) org**

**Why? Because it's great for anime lovers like us! Also, tell PF (admin) that I ( Laura-Chan) recruited you! Thank you! ( join people!)**


End file.
